Home
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: After the ending of the war , Shikamaru and Temari are finally married and though she's happy, leaving home is never easy. ( ShikaTema One-shot ) followed by A Christmas one-shot.
1. Home

**A/N :** I never really thought I'd write anything other than Kainora but hey Naruto's ended, I'm in tears ( What am I supposed to do with myself now – the ending was so beautiful) and I'm trying not to scream because I'm supposed to be doing an assignment but… SHIKATEMA! Yes I waited 15 years for this lol: D plus I'm feeling nostalgic not only is part of my childhood over but I also might be leaving the house and the town I've lived in my whole life. Growing up is the worst haha have a nice day ;)

Disclamer : Kishimoto owns Naruto of course :D

* * *

><p>Temari was never good at goodbyes, she looked almost dejected the whole day as she simply threw her stuff onto Shikamaru to carry.<p>

"You know your acting more troublesome than normal…. Are you okay?"

He worried about her the only way he could, he teased her, he kissed her , he hugged her but he knew this last few days were one's she had to experience alone. It was her after all who was leaving her home.

She looked at Suna, Sunagakure , the village hidden in the wind with its dusty brown landscape absent of the green vegetation Konoha was known for. The heat settling on her skin as she felt its warmth wrap around her like a distant hug. It was comforting, it was different, but it was home. She felt a feeling of pride as she walked through the streets, her Suna headband in full view on her forehead, her origin never being one to be forgotten. She visited her usual spots, bowing to the owners as a way of saying goodbye but also as a way of saying 'thank you for taking care of me.'

She ignored him all day trying her best to pretend that it didn't matter. That leaving Suna wouldn't be as hard as she first suspected. He kept his distance giving her space as he followed her quietly watching her smile and bow and hug the people she knew.

When it came to say goodbye to her brothers she froze at the door and let her head hang wearily at the entrance. Maybe now was the time to step in, to suggest that maybe they should live here instead, or that they would visit often now that the new transport system to connect the villages was being set up. Telling someone not to worry when their worrying does the opposite to bring comfort and he knew that... She knew that, and when she finally turned her back on Suna for what felt like the last time, his hands slowly sliding into hers , that was enough to make her breakdown and cry.

So she cried, she did so quietly, she did so proudly and she did so passionately.

"I've packed your stuff for you, my mother said she would come by tomorrow to welcome you into the clan, do you want me to postpone it?"

She shook her head, laying on her back as she looked up at the sky from the balcony, Shikamaru following suit. As they lay next each other, taking in their new home, Temari looked nostalgically at the sky, it was no different to Suna's, even if everything around her was.

Leaving home is never easy, she never liked change, she never liked being away for too long, but she also loved the lazy young man that sat next to her gazing at the clouds like it was some sort of interesting past time. That was the best feeling, it was a new feeling, but it was one that left an uncharacteristic grin on her face whenever she saw him. But of course _even the toughest woman will show her gentle side to the man she loves._

Slowly and assuredly she moved her head to place it on his shoulder as he brought her closer to him in response to the sudden contact. He gazed attentively at their conjoined hands and the wedding rings that decorated them, placing a simple kiss on her forward as he did so. Whilst she smiled up at him, his hands playing with hers, she felt content.

She had two homes now, and one was with him.


	2. Merry Christmas

**A/N:** Decided to add one more chapter to this one-shot so here it is. **Christnmas Shikatema** cause one of my biggest presents this year was them becoming CANON ! Merry Christmas to everyone reading "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened" ;) Hope you like it, ENJOY …

* * *

><p>It was a stupid tradition. She thought to herself as she angrily cut away at the wrapping paper.<p>

In Suna we don't do stuff like this. She exclaimed once more picturing the bright lights hanging from her home, the multicolor vibrancy merging with the dusty brown buildings. A representation of their own version of this holiday.

She whined, but couldn't help the small smile that crept on her lips when she received a card from her brothers. She moaned, but couldn't prevent the small tear that fell from her eyes as she read an uncharacteristically expressive message from them. To summarize; they missed her, they were happy for her but they hoped to see her soon.

But between Temari's heightened home sickness and the rushing around to get everything done on time, Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at his pregnant wife's confusion towards it all. Her haste to get everything just right accompanied by her obvious verbal displeasure towards the holiday, creating nothing less of an amusing paradox.

He could blame it on the hormones, her steadily glaring at the Nara clan cook book only to throw it at him so he could 'do it himself'. Accompanied brightly with her obvious discomfort towards the over enthusiastic wishing of a **Merry Christmas** from every Nara at the compound, and there seemed to be increasingly more of them this week.

Her small awkward but grateful smile towards everyone she greeted including her husband's friends, was fondly dropped as soon as she entered her sanctuary of calm. Her home, to be greeted by another loathed tradition the 'Nara clan Christmas meal'.

"I never took you as the traditional type" she teased putting away one of the last plates as the noise and bustling of his fellow clans men and women finally exited her house. His response was the humming of old Christmas rhymes followed by a light chuckle whilst he washed.

"What's so funny" she responded annoyingly at his silence, her intimate back hug of appreciation turning to a fist full of annoyance.

"You?" he said placing the wet plate down to dry before removing his apron and bringing his wife closer to him in casual embrace.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled into his chest, the sudden action causing her to stiffen under his thoughtful gaze.

He walked her into the living room a hand around her waist as he removed a single present from under the tree.

"Open it" he commanded.

"Answer my question first" she contended, placing herself onto his lap as he sat down too lazy to continue the conversation standing.

"The present is the answer" he replied back, and her facial expression being that of a furrowed brow led his continued plead. "Not everything has to be a battle you know, so troublesome."

Sighing to herself she unwittingly gave in, a wide genuine smile opening up as she saw the ticket that lay in her hand. Two tickets to Suna, she was going home.

"I told you I'd try my best to introduce you to all the Nara clan Christmas traditions right? Well here it is, the best one of all …we'll leave tomorrow so we can make it before the New Year"

_"Because the best tradition of all Shikamaru is family" he remembered his old man scolding him towards his displeasure at a gift he received. The whole clan silent as Shikaku gave his lecture, his mum rubbing his back as he still huffed in annoyance. _

"Shikamaru… Merry Christmas" She smiled her voice bringing him out of his silent recollection, even more so when he was greeted by a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you to Temari "He retorted back his voice laced with a complete unfeigned love.

It was a cold, snow-filled, clear night, different to the freezing heavy nights of Suna. Different to the sounds of the wind whistling and the colored lights banging at the doors as a result. Their traditions were different to hers but somethings remained the same, they celebrate love, they celebrate selflessness but they also celebrate family. Because there is no greeter gift than to cherish those who are with you and to celebrate those who sadly can no longer be here. She may not celebrate Christmas but she certainly celebrates this and it was a piece of her home that she continued to carry in her heart.

_~Merry Christmas __**everyone**~_


	3. When she picks up her sword

_"I don't need you to fight my battles, I just need for you to be there when my hands begin to tremble and my voice breaks, to help me steady my sword and teach me how to roar."_

- _m.v., I am my own savior, you are a companion._

* * *

><p>It didn't happen all at once; it was sudden realizations, moments of complete denial changing to a series of coincidental events.<p>

Even so. From the moment they meet at the Chūnin exams, to their battle against Tayuya, he couldn't help but wonder if he knew. Whether the frequent visits to Konoha or the preparation for the Chūnin exams fell part to a well-planned strategy. It was strange for him, but he couldn't help but think back to it all.

His head titled back as he looked on absently at their toddler trying again to attempt to crawl. He ignored him slightly, his mind elsewhere as she picked him up to try and put him to sleep. The only way she knew how. The constant ache in his chest was neither put to rest as the pounding only remained louder, he felt helpless momentarily as he looked on.

It was there before. He remembered fondly, when he took his place next to her, members of the same division, comrades at war, their feet buried in the same thick grains of sand. As he trembled and she placed her hand on his, when during the intensity of it all, during the endless days on the battlefield . When he couldn't help but question if he really wanted to get up again. She stood there, not a word was said or a glance spared, her action was loud enough. He did the same when she couldn't pick up her fan, the moment when she needed the reassurance herself.

That was when the worrying began and in truth it never stopped, when they said their vows or when Shikadai was born, even when she had to leave for Suna. That's what happens when you have people to protect, loved ones you cherished, and he knew that more than anything.

Because it was her fist mission after Shikadai was born and that feeling was present again. That's why he fought back to it, that's why that feeling was with him again. It was silent but still there as he muttered his displeasure, only to be met with her grin full of disregard. She walked past him, the only way she could, with her head tilted up and her headband secured just for measure. She tiptoed with ease to reach their sleeping son, a small soft kiss on his forehead as she mouthed her goodbye.

That's when he knew. That she worried to, of course she did, she's a mother now, and even during a time of peace they could never be too sure. He was helpless to protect her and that feeling left him empty.

But if he knew his wife, her fan strapped on, her Suna headband in full show, and he knew her well. All he needed was to kiss the lips that held her speechless voice and steady her trembling hand, as she looked back at their sleeping son, worry etched more evidently on her face for her to nod his way, and be alright. He didn't need to fight her battles, it was her duty after all.

He was married to Temari no Sabku, **a Kunochi** from Sunagakure, the daughter of the fourth Kazekage, sister to the fifth and the eldest of the three sand siblings. If anyone could take care of themselves she could. So when he sighed and let his outreached hand that lay almost unrelenting on hers fall to his side, she looked up to him and he smiled.

"Go on, we'll be _home_ when you return"


End file.
